Homomagi
by Elrenia daughter of Elrohir
Summary: AU Marauder Era. Remus is king of Hogwarts forest, but changes into a human on full moons. His friends want to help. Who will help them come to his aid?


**Title:** Homomagi

**Rating:** G

**Time:** 27 mins, plus spell-check time

**Wordcount:** 759 words

**Pairings/Characters:** Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Dumbledore

**Summary: **Remus is king of Hogwarts forest, but changes into a human on full moons. His friends want to help. Who will help them come to his aid?

**Author's Notes:** Written for the fairytale challenge at . Warnings for the cheesy song I stuck in the middle because it was in the Challenge. It's **very** AU but would have been Marauder Era if the marauders were animals ï

Once upon a time, there was a wolf. This wolf was called Remus, and with his friends; Peter, Sirius and James, he ruled the forest of Hogwarts.

But Remus was cursed. Every full moon, at midnight, he would transform into a human. Remus hated being human – it made him weak and ungainly, nothing like his animal form. And his friends wanted to help.

But first we should introduce everyone shouldn't we? Remus was a large, brown wolf, his fur streaked with grey from the stress of changing shape every full moon. He had brown eyes and was always very alert, watching for danger to his pack, because there was always danger in the forest.

Sirius was a black dog. Humans were scared of Sirius, saying that he was a sign of death, but Sirius was much too friendly to worry about that. He had grey eyes and a large, bushy tail, of which he was very proud. He spent a lot of time worrying about Remus, because Remus often got very tired around the full moon, and this was dangerous to someone of such status. Sirius also spent a lot of time with James, playing tricks on the other animals.

James was a stag. He spent too much of his time sleeping, according to Sirius, but Remus didn't mind, because James was always there to talk to if he needed it. James also spent a lot of his time trying to catch the attention of his favourite doe, Lily. Unfortunately, Lily never seemed to notice, preferring to talk to Remus about the running of the forest. James hated it.

Remus' final friend was Peter. Peter was a small brown rat, which was easily ignored, so he spent a lot of time keeping an eye on the forest for Remus. He was very good at it!

Now, because Remus transformed every full moon, his friends felt very sorry for him, and wanted to help. As they walked through the forest to the lake (Remus was in conference with the unicorns) they talked about what they could do to help.

"But you can't turn into a human, Sirius!" squeaked Peter.

"And why would you want to?" James asked, "Aren't we enough comfort in our normal forms?"

"Remus tries to kill us when he is human, James" Sirius cried. "That's what humans do - they kill animals! We have to be human too look after him properly."

"I may be able to help you with that," came a soft voice from above them. The friends looked up and, saw a large grey barn owl.

"Who are you?" asked James.

"I am Albus," said the owl, it's blue eyes twinkling merrily out at them from the shadows of the tree. "I am Remus' fairy Godfather."

"You don't look like a fairy." Said Peter, scrambling up the tree for a better look.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to frighten anybody. But do you want to be human?"

"Yes! Yes!" Yelped Sirius. "Oh, we could help Remus so much. And it would be such a great adventure!"

James looked wary. "I suppose... If it would help Remus."

They all looked at Peter. "I... I... Well, if James will then..."

"Wonderful!" Albus said, clapping his wings together, beginning to chant;

"When the moon comes sailing over, full and round as it can be,

Then the wolf goes supernova, and becomes human, you see,

So his friends shall change just for him,

And shall thank the owl (that's me),

For the gift of giving over human life to protect thee.".

"Now hold still." He flew down from his perch and pecked each of them on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Sirius indignantly.

"Pain before pleasure." Albus told them, and flew away.

"What do we do now?" asked James.

"Try to transform, I suppose." Sirius replied. He concentrated, and suddenly, a tall, pale, dark-haired boy stood where Sirius had been only a moment before. The boy looked at himself in awe. "Wow."

The other two followed in his wake, and soon, three young boys stood where the animals had been. Transforming back, a wide doggy grin split Sirius' face.

"Let's go tell Remus!"

So the friends ran off to tell their king the good news, and Remus was very happy. He wasn't alone when he transformed any more, and it was good. And the animals of the forest rejoiced, because their King was happy again. And from high up in the branches of an oak, Albus smiled. It truly was a happily ever after.


End file.
